User blog:TamayoMeri/I'm back part 3
Hi everyone! I'm back to torment you all. This is my formal "I am back into 2kki" post. How is everyone? I see a lot of yall are still in the game as well and also doing fairly good too. I'm glad to see so many of you still at it after all this time. The last time I remember being very active on the wiki was 6 years ago!! When I was about to graduate high school!! There's a few points of interest I suppose are worth discussing - for one, I just finished the entire completionism round of .108i. All menus, all wallpapers, and all music....... oh christ all music. There's a lot that's different with me, too. I ended up dropping college because it turns out it's not very fulfilling in the art field if you're not interested in constant pseudointellectual jerkoffery. Especially if your field of study is the ever-changing "Visual Studies". Tried to switch to architecture but they wouldn't let me. What jackasses!! In the time I spent away from 2kki primarily I also was away from the RPGMaker community on the internet and I feel that's a better decision because not only have I been forced to witness incredibly immature drama, but I've been privvy to actual crimes involving actual people that I just can't condone so I'm done with it. 2kki and .flow and like, ... the YNFGs that are still in the Fabric World subsection as cameos are the only ones I really care about. God, do I miss wataru. I wish I was able to know what happened with that - wataru's maps were one of the prime reasons I got so hard into 2kki after so long. It really kept me going. I could actually write a coherent article on why they're so good - not just dealing with sprite quality. I could really go into it! But I'll have to see if I have the time. I work in graphics and print IRL now so I may or may not be busy. I do have some criticisms of the new maps, but having a canon trans girl NPC is not one of them. That's actually pleasantly surprising! I always enjoy the trans theories for 2kki related stuff, being trans myself. Marina is a really nice addition to the game and I'm glad Noil put her in there. In terms of my dreams - it's more like nightmares - but the other night I had a dream within a dream and was experiencing sleep paralysis while in the first dream, and then the second layer of dreams as well... I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life. I've been seriously thinking about making a YNFG on my own or a derivative of such because I feel like... Kikiyama's original purpose for making Yume Nikki really was a Dream Diary. There's so much that just feels like, to me, Kikiyama was just putting down what was going on in their life at the time. It was a vent of sorts. The feelings of loneliness, the feelings of being shut-in, traumas, faces in nightmares, being chased, some pleasant spots, some unpleasant spots... I feel like I understand why they made the game and I feel like I also want to make something like that, for myself. That being said, I've had a few wonders about 2kki too, since it's been so long. I really want to show my appreciation for the game. If I could make a menu skin, or a map, or a wallpaper, how would I go about submitting that? I want to show that I've been around for 2kki for a really long time and haven't let it go, either. Yume 2kki really is something incredibly close to my heart. How does one go about showing that? Has anyone here managed to accomplish it? What do you think? Oh, and feel free to just say hi! Category:Blog posts